The present invention relates to an ink supply apparatus of a printing press.
The ink supply apparatus of a multicolor printing press includes an inking device for supplying an ink for each ink color. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-328240 describes a conventional inking device. This inking device includes an ink fountain roller supported rotatably, and an ink fountain device supported to be close to or apart from the ink fountain roller. The position of the ink fountain device can be switched between a fixed position (throw-on position) close to the ink fountain roller, a throw-off position spaced apart from the ink fountain roller, and an intermediate position between the fixed position and the throw-off position. The ink is cleaned in a state in which the ink fountain position is switched to the throw-off position.
The ink fountain device is swingably supported by a pivot. A rigid ball assembled to a lock handle selectively engages with three engaging grooves formed in each of the inner surfaces of the left and right frames, thereby switching the position of the ink fountain device between the fixed position, the throw-off position, and the intermediate position.
However, in an arrangement in which the inking devices are arranged at a deep position in the machine or an arrangement in which the plurality of inking devices are arranged vertically along the outer surface of an intaglio cylinder or a collecting blanket cylinder as in, for example, the ink supply apparatus of an intaglio printing press, cleaning the ink or the ink fountain roller is time-consuming, and physical load on the operator is heavy.